


Usual (Wish You Could Stay)

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Part of her wishes it could stay this way, but nonetheless, this will be their last time having these late night talks at the library.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Kudos: 13





	Usual (Wish You Could Stay)

"Sorry for telling you this last minute."

"I already figured it was something like that when you brought the Almyran troops."

The two of them met in the library, late at night, with some sweets to accompany them, as usual.

"Clever girl, I'll give you A+ for perceptiveness."

"Claude, are you really-- oh, forget it, it was my fault for expecting you to stay serious for once."

But after tonight, there would no more "usual." That should be a good thing.

"I can't help it, you're cute when you react like that."

"What do you mean, "cute?" I'm long past being everyone's little sister figure."

"You know, in general. You'll always be cute to me no matter how old you get."

She flinched, far more conspicuously than she wanted to.

"Lysithea...? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just..."

Silence. 

"...You'll be busy in Almyra for the next few years, right."

"I'll still be visiting around the border, for diplomacy. If you ever want to see me, you can always hitch along with Hilda or Lorenz or Marianne to Fódlan's Locket."

"That completely defeats my goal of staying out of politics."

"You don't need to get involved in the political parts. Just say you're there to visit an old...friend, who also happens to be the king of Almyra."

"...I don't want to bother you."

"W-wha-- you won't be bothering me. At all."

A stutter. That was rare.

"And even if you were, I've bothered you a lot, so it's only fair you get to do it back, right?"

She stole a glance upward. 

His expression was earnest, maybe even a little bit desperate. 

(Or perhaps that was just her imagination. The sharp perception he complimented her on a few minutes ago always got distorted around him, ironically enough.)

"Well, if you put it like that..."

His hands moved across the table to hers, more carefully and hesitantly than anyone who only saw him during the day would have ever imagined.

"Look, I know this is the part where we all...go our own ways in life and such, but that doesn't mean we have to grow apart."

"We?"

"You know, our classmates, comrades, Teach, everyone we've met and fought alongside..."

A gentle squeeze. 

"...and the two of us."

The two of them.

How she wished that could be true.

If she kept seeing him, if they kept having an excuse to be "usual" to each other, that would only make things more difficult in the end.

Smart thing to do would be to cut it off. 

"...Alright, I can do as you suggested. But--"

She picked up one of the pastries left on the table.

"--only if you bring more of...these."

"Baklava?"

"Yes, they're delicious. I wonder how all these thin layers are made...there must be some sort of trick to it, right?"

"If you like them that much, I'll bring the recipe, too."

"Maybe we can try making some together, if they have anything resembling a kitchen in Fódlan's Locket."

"Sounds like a deal! I'm already looking forward to it."

He smiled-- a real one that went up to the eyes, and it was difficult to not follow suit.

It's unfair, she thought, I can't win against that.

"Just remember to brush your teeth afterwards, or else you'll get cavities~"

"Nevermind, I'm just going to take the recipe and run."

**Author's Note:**

> The dynamic I have in mind for these two at the end of the war is that you'd have to be really dumb to not know these two are a thing, but they've never said it outright/made it "official" to themselves or others, both for their own reasons.


End file.
